1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to the field of trailer hitches. More specifically, the invention comprises a step configured to be attached to a prior art trailer hitch while still allowing the attachment of a trailer to the hitch ball.
2. Description of the Related Art
FIG. 1 depicts a common prior art trailer hitch. Truck 10 incorporates hitch frame 12, which includes receiver 14. Drawbar 16 is sized to slide into receiver 14, where it is locked in place by a device such as cross pin 40. Ball mount 20 is attached to the distal end of drawbar 16. It includes a hole for mounting hitch ball 18, which is typically attached with a lock washer and large nut.
Those skilled in the art will know that the components just described are subjected to considerable mechanical stress when a trailer is attached to hitch ball 18. Thus, the components are typically fabricated of thick steel. FIG. 2 shows drawbar 16 locked in place within receiver 14. A trailer 22 is attached by locking receptacle 26 over hitch ball 18. The portion connecting receptacle 26 to the bulk of the trailer's structure is commonly known as a “tongue”—denoted in the view as tongue 24.
FIG. 2 represents a common situation whenever a trailer is attached to a vehicle. A user often desires to walk around the rear of the vehicle. The position of drawbar 16 and tongue 24 creates an impediment to the desired path of travel. The user must step over this impediment. As these structures are typically 18 inches or so off the ground, a user must often step onto the structures and then step over them. This represents a hazardous situation. In the case of a boat launch or recovery the situation is especially hazardous, since the components are often wet and the vehicle and trailer are parked on an inclined ramp surface.
Many persons elect to avoid the hazard by simply walking around the vehicle or trailer. FIG. 3 shows the entire truck 10 and trailer 22. The reader will observe that in order to cross from one side of the hitch to the other, the user must walk a very long and circuitous path. Thus, the temptation to step over the hitch is often present, even though the person knows it is hazardous.